


The System

by Demonasseater_493



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 10 year old main character, Abusive Parents, Anxiety, Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Mystery, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thriller, Underage Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonasseater_493/pseuds/Demonasseater_493
Summary: It’s a law in America that when you’re 6 months old, the government is allowed to take you from your parents, and put you in “The System” until you’re 10 years old. Then they put you through a machine to make you forget everything you witnessed. Aurora Thaxavell had her DNA tampered with in the hospital in an attempt to kill her, and now she has superhuman abilities. So when they tried to make her forget the experience at the system, it failed. She remembers everything, and she knows those aren’t her real parents.
Kudos: 1





	1. Going Home

When you ask normal people about the system, you will get a series of responses.

“What system? What the hell are you talking about?!”

“What’chu mean system? Ain’t no system controlling me!”

“You mean our dear ol’ government just doing their job? You ought to be ashamed of yourself thinking that the government would do less than their job!”

But when you ask ME, about the system…..

You will not be ready.

Be honest, do you remember your life before you turned 10?

Most of you don’t.

But I do.

And it’s not your hillybilly hunky dory childhood.

Let me explain…

The system is apart of almost every aspect of our daily lives. They control what we see, what we eat, what we take in our bodies, the air we breathe, the people we meet.

Every single aspect of your life is perfectly scripted and planned out.

I always knew something was wrong with me.

It started as a baby.

Most people I know in the system, remember up to age 3.

But I remember everything I saw, heard, and touch.

When you’re a baby, it’s all  
“Oh my gosh! So cute!”  
“Goo goo ga ga”

I hated when humans talked to me like that.

Next thing I know, I was taken from a warm, loving, black-haired stranger, to a mysterious evil man in a suit.

Their lifestyle was rather glamorous, might I add. No matter how much they drove, the car still stayed black, a shiny black, with no scratches. Their suits were sleek and smooth, not a wrinkle in sight. Their shoes were shiny, with no dust, dirt, or mud.

The shiny black suited stranger set me down onto the cold leather seat.

The car smelled like vanilla and mint.

It made my nose tickle, it made my stomach sick.

As we drove, the two gentlemen in the car seemed to conversate in whisper. I was rather a nosey baby. I had a great ability to hear everything people say, no matter how quiet they whisper.

“I’m already suspicious of this one, Carl. Let’s put her in the mutation center.” The gentleman in the passenger seat said.

Mutation, they said.

I was also a smart baby, might I add.

My brain processed this word, looking for it’s definition somewhere in it’s brain.

Mutation-Change in DNA sequence.

“It’s YOUR fault she’s like this anyway, if you hadn’t messed up the results of her DNA, she would’ve been perfectly fine!” The man driving said.

Now, I kind of got bored of the conversation after thats, so I tuned out.

To entertain myself, I went into my mind palace.

My mind palace is what I call my imagination.

Even as a baby, my thoughts were organized.

I tuned out my surroundings, and focused on my thoughts. After 5 minutes, I stood in front of a huge, crystal clear, towering palace.

Being in my own mind was my own form of imagination.

I went up to the palace and opened the doors, seeing the different sections of my brain come to life.

There were at least 5 floors.

I subconsciously went into the elevator and went to the third floor, my favorite floor to visit.

My mood started to go up more and more as the elevator went up. The elevator then opened, and I stepped out onto the floor.

This floor was filled with every daydream, every happy dream, every memory, every fantasy, every happy thing I’ve ever had, and there were more to come.

I went to my favorite fantasy; my life as a wizard.

Even though I was at least 6 months old, I remember my parents playing the Harry Potter series nonstop, making me love the magic of it once more.

It was so wondrous to me, that someone could possess that much magic within themselves, it made me wonder if I had it too.

I mean, I could control my mind so effortlessly at 6 months, who knows? Maybe I’ll come up with a way to go to Hogwarts for real.

Watching Hogwarts, I fell in love with a character, Luna Lovegood. Now, I know they didn’t show her much in the movies, but in my head, we were married, and living in a humongous castle in Britain.

Girls are so pretty! Such majestic, beautiful creatures. Such loving and caring souls. They’re such a dream to me! I can see why men fall in love with them.

I already figured out what house I’m in. I think I’m in Ravenclaw.

My dorm room has a dark blue wallpaper, with paintings of castles and landscapes to fill the walls.

All of a sudden, I was pulled out of my daydreams abruptly when one of the gentlemen gently shook me awake, out of my dream life, out of my fantasy of playing Quidditch with Harry, out of my fantasy of roaming the woods with Luna.

I was carried out of the car, and into the industrial sized building, where people seemed to work as mindless drones, day and night.

I was put into what they call a “Verification system” where they put you through a machine, and find out your name and your information.

I was put through it, they took a shot of my blood, my dna. They scanned it, tested it. They studied it.

When I came out of the machine, I heard a robot-like voice shout out my information.

“Aurora Thaxavell, 6 months old.  
Zodiac Sign: Virgo  
Birthday: August 28th, 2011  
From: Middletown, Delaware  
Nationality: Afro-Hispanic  
Traits: Quiet, reserved, observant, imaginative, sensitive.  
Brain power used: 100%”

It seemed like when the people heard that last bit of news, they got a little silent. I don’t know why. They just seemed shocked and surprised.

“She’s not supposed to use that much of her brain!” I heard a lady whisper.

I didn’t know why people were so upset that I used that much of my brain, didn’t that mean I was incredibly smart?

They then gently took me off the machine, and carried me into my room.

My door had the numbers “1111” on it.

My room was rather pink, rather girly.

I don’t mind girly, but I don’t want this much pink. I’m more of a purple person.

And ever since that day, the first 10 years of my life began.

10 years later……

I was woken up to the sound of the alarm.

“Hello beautiful! It’s finally your day to go home….you excited?” My caretaker, Sarah asked me.

“Yes, I guess.” I said, with almost no enthusiasm.

Today was August 28, 2021, the day that I finally get to meet my parents and live the normal life.

I went into the huge cafeteria, and ate breakfast by myself, as usual, like I did for the past 10 years.

I was told from day one that my DNA is messed up and because of it, I was a freak, and I didn’t deserve anything. And because word spreads around here fast, no one wanted to eat with me.

I used to get bullied, by the worst girl in the system, but then I did something that made the girl get a new leg.

Ever since then, no one dared cross me.

Who needs friends, I have my daydreams and fictional characters.

After breakfast was over, I went to my room to pack my things. Even though I suffered brutally here, I am going to miss it somewhat.

I’m going to miss the sweet faint stench of gasoline.

I’m going to miss the screams of terror every night from the torture room that helped me go to sleep at night.

I’m going to miss making people’s technology go out of power and electrocute people.

And lastly, I’m going to miss my caretaker.

Even though my caretaker was 99.9% against me. She did take care of me, and buy most of my clothes.

Besides, I’m used to everyone being against me.

After I got dressed, my caretaker led to me to the room I knew all too well.

The torture room.

Well, it’s actually called the machinery room, but I like to call it the torture room because the whole purpose of the room is to torture the brain until it forgets the memories of the last 10 years.

I went onto the machine.

The creepy doctor checked my vitals, my breathing and my pulse. Obviously everything was normal.

“Ok, so are you ready Aurora?” The doctor asked me. I nodded and then closed my eyes, and let the magic do it’s thing, and the helmet was put over my head.

After 5 minutes, my brain started to feel tickly. It was kind of nice.

Funny….

Nothing happened.

I still remember the crappy experiences here. 

Well, that failed.

The doctor then took the thing off my head. And asked me some questions. But my intuition was way ahead of them.

“Don’t let them know that you know.”

Who knew it would be correct? After questioning me, they just let me go.

You might be wondering, why am I so nonchalant about this? Why do I not sound excited, or scared? Well, it’s because, after everything I saw here, I’ve lost the ability to react.

No, I’m serious.

The last time I shed a tear was 5 years ago.

Anyways, I was put into the car. My acting skills were put to the test that day, I had to act like everything I was seeing was fresh and new.

I wanted to go to my mind palace, but I was tired, I didn’t wanna take up what was left of my mental energy on my daydreams this time.

So I just sat back and listened to the upbeat pop music playing on the radio.

Now, when I said I was pretending that everything was fresh and new, I half-lied. You have to understand, this is the first time I’ve been outside since 2011. A decade. And boy have things changed.

I hear Apple is on it’s 12th phone. Computers are so modern and updated, they work so fast, back in 2011, the computers were so laggy. And T.V. quality is clearer now, so clear that you can see every speckle of dust, every pimple on someones skin, every freckle on someone’s nose.

When I was in the world, artists like Rihanna, and Ke$ha were trending, now it’s Ariana Grande, and Doja Cat, and Dua Lipa, or something.

All of my thinking and realization was interrupted by a mansion that we pulled up to.

Wait a minute….

Didn’t I live in a house in the suburbs?!

They led me out of the car and introduced me to my parents.

I don’t know, but something was just OFF about them.

I’m lighter than my parents, and not in the way of “Oh it’s just sunlight”, no, there was at least a 5 shade difference between us.

And they smiled…..too much, I’m always suspicious of people who smile a little more than they should. 

Something wasn’t right here….


	2. First Day Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora is home again for the first time in 10 years.

These people were not my parents, and we all knew it. So why was I here? Why were these people pretending? One thing is for sure, I need to keep my guard up more than ever. I need to be careful.

“Hello darling! It’s nice to have you home.” My ‘dad’ said to me.

I nodded. I need to speak to them as scarcely as possible, I hardly know these people, and on top of that, they might not even be PARENTS, they could be working for the system and this is just where they moved me.

These people seemed odd, not to me, but to each other. I got the feeling that they were not very close, despite being married for years, you could tell by looking at them.

The lady was wearing a yellow summer dress, her skin was dark, yet it glowed in the sunlight, making her complexion ethereal. She was wearing brown, shiny, leather sandals, with beautiful pedicured feet. She had thick lips that looked shiny, liquidy, and glossy in the sunlight, all the more adding to her goddess-like beauty. She had kinky hair, it was wild, yet tamed, rough, and soft. The hairdo was complete with a sunflower clip placed at the side of her head, completing her summery outfit, and making her look like a model in a summer magazine.

But, her beauty clashed with her attitude, she had this look on her face like she was too good for me and she had better things to do. Her vibe told me she was very narcissistic and somewhat snobbish.

Unlike the dad, the dad looked nice.

The dad was also fairly dark, but lighter than the lady. He was okay, I guess. I don’t know how to describe men, I guess it’s because they’re naturally mediocre, even when it comes to looks.

But his vibe overall, told me that he was caring, and he was very easy to get emotionally attached to, and I might have to watch out if I don’t want to get hurt, or stuck here.

“Well, I will leave you three to converse amongst yourselves.” The driver said, and got back into his car, and drove away from the mansion, leaving me no choice but to live with what I have.

“Aren’t you a pretty young thing?” The lady asked me. “You remind me of me when I was your age. Everyone LOVED me as a child, not only was I the most beautiful amongst all my siblings and cousins, I was also the most talented. I’m very skilled in the arts, I’m a dancer, singer, performer, painter, photographer, fashion designer, you name it, I can do it. Which reminds me of the time that I single-handedly put together a pink christmas way back in ‘95-” 

“Um, let’s move on shall we?” The man asked, obviously tired of the lady running her mouth.

“As you wish.” She said, shutting up.

“So, I know you might not be used to the whole mom and dad thing, which is fine, which is why, until you’re comfortable, you can call us by our first names. I’m Daniel, this is Shannon.” Daniel said.  
Ah, ok, now I DON’T have to call them mom and dad, great!

I nodded.

“Do you speak, at all?” Shannon asked rudely.

“Don’t pressure her into speaking Shannon, this is very new for her.” Daniel said, trying to to ruin his chances at convincing me that he’s a good parent.

I nodded once again.

I refuse to speak to these people unless I absolutely have to. At least in the system, my caretaker knew that I hated speaking to people and talked for me, now I actually have to talk to people. I hate my life.

“You need help moving your stuff inside?” Daniel asked nervously.

I mean, can’t blame him for being nervous in this situation. Heck, if my poker face that I have mastered over the years was not on right now, I bet you, I would’ve thrown up right there.

So, they helped me carry my stuff into my new room.

Well, Daniel did, Shannon was busy calling her friends and talking their ears off about this cute outfit she found in the mall.

“Alright, that’s everything kiddo, enjoy your room. Dinner will be ready in a few hours.

It looked comfy to say the least, at least it had everything I needed. And a lot of things I heard about in the system.

It was perfect. And not too cutesy, I should’ve known from her impeccable fashion sense that Shannon had excellent taste.

I knew what most of the things in my room were, but somethings baffled me.

Four things in particular.

In one corner of the room, there was a tv. I heard about these. They’re like little machines, and you can watch just about anything on them. I grabbed the remote in front of the tv, and pressed the power button.

There was so much on there! There was Netflix (Which I hear is one of the best streaming services), Youtube (Where pretty people with perfect lives complain about having 95 million subscribers), Hulu (which is another version of Netflix, but slightly worse.), and Amazon Prime (It’s basically Hulu, but more expensive). And way more services than what I heard at the system.

I decided to go on Netflix.

For the intro, it made this DUM DUM sound, and there were three profiles to choose from.

There was Daniel, Shannon, and Aurora, I guess that must be for me.

I clicked on the profile, and there were so many shows to choose from.

I decided to search for the tv shows that the people at the system recommended to each other.

They said something about Riverdale, Fate: The Winx Saga, Dynasty, Charmed, and a lot more that I can’t remember right now.

They also said something about remembering a show they watched as teens, I think it’s called Glee?

They called that show pure crack. I want to watch that show on a day where I’ll focus on it. Because from how they described it, it seemed pretty funny.

I decided back to the home page to see what else is there.

There was this service called Peacock. I was curious, so I clicked on it.

And when the intro was over, it took me to a bunch of movies, I kept scrolling until I saw.

Harry Potter, all eight movies.

Ok, maybe things outside of the system aren’t so bad after all.

This is my chance to get in touch with my childhood again, after all there are only 3 more years of it before it ends. So I started from the beginning, and watched the first movie.

While the movie started playing, I started investigating more things in the room. There was an alarm clock. I guess it’s for school, I mean I eventually do have to go.

There was a button on the clock and it said power, so I pressed it, curiously. And the radio started playing. 

Fascinating!

A two in one, brilliant! As Harry would say.

On another side of the room, there was a desk, with a laptop. A pink laptop.

This is another thing the employees talked about. I opened it.

It took a while for it to load, while I waited, I investigated the desk a little more, and I found a notecard, that said:

“Your password is  
Purpleorchid123”

Pretty password. 

Then the laptop finally loaded, and it asked me for my password.

I guess that’s what it was for.

I guess you can search up anything on here? So I googled a complicated math equation I could think of off the top of my head.

It even had the answer to that, Google really does know everything.

I then closed it, I wanted to pay attention to the movie.

So then, I sat on the bed, and another surprise was waiting for me there, a phone.  
My first phone.

It was pretty.

When I picked up the phone, there was a notecard underneath it.

Your password is your birthday

Simple enough.

So I opened it, and I put in my password and it opened.

There was TikTok, Instagram, Twitter, and like 30 different games. I didn’t know where to start.

People said TikTok is one of the best social media platforms in this day and age.

So I tried out TikTok first.

TikTok is so funny, and so relatable, how did they know I liked girls?

On TikTok, they said someone who only felt attraction to girls was a lesbian.

I think that’s what I am.

I finished three Harry Potter movies when Daniel came into my room.

“Hey, Aurora, how do you like your room so far?” Daniel asked me.

“I really love it, thank you for everything.” I said gratefully.  
“Anyways, dinner’s ready, and me and Shannon want you to come eat with us downstairs. If that’s ok with you?” Daniel asked me, somewhat nervous.

If I don’t eat with them, they’re going to think I’m onto them, and they’re going to think that I don’t appreciate their efforts to make me comfy while they manipulate me.

But if I do, they can ask me question to break me down, especially Shannon.

“Sure.” I said, before I had the opportunity to overthink any longer.

“Ok, then.” Daniel said. 

I got up, and followed him downstairs.

The more I went downstairs, the stronger the smell got.

“Bon appetit.” Shannon said.

It was scrumptious. Absolutely mouth-watering.

I believe this is what it feels like to have people who can cook around you.

In the system, they cooked but not very well, it would often be raw and unseasoned.

I’m not kidding, I could DRINK the mashed potatoes there.  
Without thinking, I greedily lunged for the table and started eating like I haven’t ate in years.

“Oh my gosh! Have you no manners! You’re acting like you haven’t ate in years.” Shannon complained.

“Well, I ate, but this is the first time in ten years where the food actually looks like food.” I said, still eating the food.

At this point, I was done with one of the chicken breasts, no I’m serious, it looked like literal rhino bones.

Shannon was disgusted, but Daniel was giggling like crazy.

“Stop laughing Daniel.” Shannon whisper-yelled.

“Ok, what? It’s funny.” Daniel said, losing it.

“She’s eating like a pig, it’s barbaric. My presence is godly, it deserves to eat in front of people who know how to act.” Shannon said.

“You said you wanted a kid.” Daniel said.

“Ugh, fine.” Shannon said, now putting on a fake smile for my benefit.

“So, Aurora, are you excited for your first day of school tomorrow?” Shannon asked.

“Um, I guess so, I feel ready to interact with people who aren’t getting paid to be near me.” I said genuinely.

“Oh, really, what causes you to say that?”

“In the system, everyone works for the one on top. In there, everything they do is paid for. They talk to you, PAID. They give you orders like a baby, PAID. It’s sickening really.” I said, happy I was able to speak my mind.

“Now that you mention it, how was your time in the system?” said Shannon, obviously trying to poke a nerve wherever she could.

“Despite the system having unflavored food and people playing their workers to boss you around, it was actually quite enjoyable.” I lied.

You see, with Shannon I realized, she’s a sociopath, and a narcissist. I have to be careful what I say and do around her, because it will be held against me later.

“Oh…..well that’s….lovely to hear….dear.” Shannon said, obviously disappointed that she couldn’t get an irritated reaction out of me.

“What did you like to do for fun?” Daniel asked me.

“Well, there wasn’t much to do, so I zoned out 90% of the time, I have like 60 complex mind movies up there.” I explained.

“Oh, wow, you seem creative.” Said Daniel.

“What are you good at?” Shannon, cutting in after Daniel a little too quickly for my liking.

“Oh, well I like to read, write, draw, and one day I hope to become a famous director and movie and tv show writer.” I said, full of hope.

“Well, you know what they say, it’s a cutthroat world out there in Hollywood, if you want to make it, you have to be the best, and judging off of you right now, I don’t think you are.” Shannon said with snark.

“Shannon, you flatter me when you think I actually care about your opinion. I have exactly what it takes to make it out there in the world, and unlike you, I have humility, and a PERSONALITY. Now if you excuse me, I have to put my dish in the sink.” I said, walking up and going to the kitchen.

I had an idea, a bad one.

I dropped the plate.

“Oopsie, my bad, Shannon. You wouldn’t mind cleaning that up, would you Shannon?” I said, smirking.

Shannon looked like she was about to end my life.

But, I swallowed my fear and walked out of the kitchen all the way upstairs.

Y’know what? I might like it here…

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! Please let me know if I can do anything to make it better.


End file.
